Six Nights With Regret
by MidnightFox123
Summary: Markiplier takes another whack at the 'no swearing' challenge. Instead of losing his subscribers as a punishment, he has to spend as many nights as a night guard at a certain children's restaurant depending on how much he does curse in this challenge. Since he had cursed six times, Mark has to spend six nights at Freddy's. Once he get's there, a certain bunny is crushing hard.
1. How it all began

**~*Authors Notes*~**

 **I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. However, it is owned by Scott Cawthon himself. Meanwhile Markiplier owns himself. If I had own Five Nights at Freddy's... It wouldn't be such a big hit that it is.**

 **Now why am I shipping Markiplier with Bonnie! I mean... It's just weird shipping those two together that I don't know why I'm making a fanfiction about it in the first place... However, I must say that I'm a crack shipper that sits on a crack ship trash pile. (With that in mind, I wouldn't mind writing more ships). As you guys should expect, I'm not going to be perfect with personalities. Keep that in mind for later updates.**

 **~*Author Notes End*~**

* * *

 **~*Markiplier's P.O.V.*~**

"..." I paused for a few minutes, waiting for the perfect moment to speak as I shifted my gaze from the camera to the computer screen, only to glance back towards the camera again. After four minutes of waiting, I finally decided to spoke my intro: "Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier! As you all know by the title of this live stream, this is a charity live stream for children in need... Even though this haven't worked out last time, I'm planning on doing yet another try not to curse challenge..." I paused, cringing at the memory of how I all my subscribers with that same challenge. "However, there's a twist to this challenge as to if I lose this challenge again... This time, if do swear again, you guys don't have to unsubscribe to me. -By doing that it'll save me from having another heart attack- For a substitute punishment, I would have to..." pausing once again to pull out an ad for employment, "... work at this place called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria,' midnight until six in the morning... From what I've heard from this place is that it's similar to Chuck-E-Cheeses, but not as popular than Chuck-E-Cheeses..." I finished as I read the live chat before continuing, "I can also tell from this place is that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria only has a few locations around the states, so most people wouldn't even know much about it. If you look up this same restaurant online, you can't even get that much info from it.

Pulling away from the live chat, I had decided on that note to change the video format. Instead of having the webcam's feed on full screen, I'd easily changed it to the familiar format of webcam feed on the top left corner meanwhile the game I'm going to play was on full screen mode. "Okay, for the first hour or two, I'm going to be playing Mario Maker on hard mode. Later on, I'll be playing that cursed game of 'Getting Over It.'" I cringed after saying the name.

Checking the live chat once more, my eye caught the comment. It was a comment by a username of Mike Schmidt; who had ever so kindly questioned, "Why the fuck would you even want to work the nightshift at Freddy Fuckbutt's?"

Glancing back at the ad again, I replied; "Uh... To Mike Schmidt's comment... Again, it's a substitute punishment for this no cursing challenge. Most fans, usually the older ones, know that I usually can't stay up for... Midnight until six a.m... Since I'm in an unfamiliar place during after hours, I'm either going to paranoid every minute of it- Or just be knocked out from boredom... Well that sucks! It's below minimum wage!" I glanced back at the webcam when a thought just popped into mind. "Hold on a second... Now that I'm thinking about it, why does it sound like you'd worked at this place?"

* * *

~*Four hours later*~

I stared at the camera as I finished the live stream. I leaned back into my chair as I tried to scream off the stress in my system. However, not I only had succeeded reducing half of my stress level, but I scared the living daylights out of my poor little pup. Sighing, I turned around to pet Chica who was glaring at me with her pupper eyes. "I'm so sorry, Chica... I'm just a little stressed out from playing those rage games... I guess that we won't be seeing each other for a week... Can't believe that I had cursed six times... In a row... If I wouldn't had cursed at all, I wouldn't have to apply for a night job for a week. Heck, I could have only done one night if I didn't add the part of 'each time I curse I have to stay that amount of nights' rule! Now I'll need to call the owner of this pizzeria so I can get an interview for the job!" I got off of my swivel chair to stretch my everything and to wander into the bathroom before making a call to the pizzeria.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I pulled out my phone to make the call to the owner. Walking back to my desk, I grabbed the paper that has the information to the restaurant, I called the number on the ad. The phone ringed for a moment before the person answered the phone with a "Hello? Hello, hello?"

"Uh..." Clearly confused as to why this person had overused 'hello' as much as he did. "... Yes, I would like to apply for the job for the night guard shift for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." I stated, trying to mask the stress that laced my voice.

"Okay, meet me at the pizzeria tomorrow at around ten so I can give you the rundown on what to do for your job." The man replied as I can hear him sighed in relief.

"O-okay... Wait! I'm hired? I'm pretty sure that all jobs need you to be interviewed before I could get hired. Heck, I'll need to get a resume before I can even get an interview!" I pointed out, highly confused as to why this person would hire me right away.

"U-uh..." He hesitated before finally speaking, "Okay, we're quite desperate. Nobody wants to work here with the minimum wage here being 120 dollars per week, and since this place isn't really that popular... We haven't gotten a lot of costumers lately... It's also awful nobody wants to take the night shift here... Well, except Mike Schmidt, but we had to fire him for many reasons... We just need one person to watch over the pizzeria, so why not hire the first person who calls in, right?" The man added in.

'Mike Schmidt? So he did worked there!' I spaced out as I remembered him never actually replied back to my statement. 'This place sounds really sketchy... With Mike's comment and how willing this person is to hire me on the spot... I'm starting wonder what the heck am I getting into.' Snapping out of thought, I returned to the conversation. "I guess that if you're that desperate... I'll work there as a night guard... And Uh..."

"Scott Cawthon. Just call me Scott." Scott followed through with the unspoken question.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at ten Scott." I gave a wary smile, knowing that he wouldn't see it. "By the way, the name's Mark Fischbach." I added.

"See you tomorrow, Mark." He responded as we hanged up.

Running a hand through my hair, I proceed to shut down my phone as I noticed that I should have enough time to make and eat dinner, followed by taking a relaxing shower before going to bed.

* * *

 **~*Author's notes*~**

 **Yeah... Not much action within this chapter, but it's the prologue none the less...**

 **Anyways, if there's any suggestions that you want to make for a story I should make, make a request! It can either be Mark x [Fnaf Character] special, a Jacksepticeye x [Fnaf Character], or even a [Fnaf Character] x [Fnaf Character]. I wouldn't mind making more stories, and I would be challenging myself to make and continue with the stories.**

 **However, i** **t's just to be expected that I won't be able to update a lot due to the wonders of procrastination and the stresses of school life... Or just the stress of life in general...**

 **Anyways, I hope that you'd enjoy this story! Bye!**


	2. First Night

**~*Author's Note*~**

 **I just planned on posting two chapters to get me started. Now on this part, we will be going into the first night this chapter! WHOOOOT! Are you excited yet(?!), because I am!**

 **Once a** **gain, I'll try to hit the mark with Mark's personality to the best of my abilities, (the pun was included). Since I don't really know much of the animatronics personality, I'll have to go off of the comics and/or make them up as I go.**

 **If you missed my message from the first chapter, I will take request on writing shipping stories to the best of my ability. (Maximum effort)**

 **Now let's get on with the story.**

 **~*Author's Note End*~**

* * *

 **~*Still Markiplier's P.O.V*~*The next day-er, rather night*~**

I yawned as I gotten out of my car, the faint smell of pizza stained the air from the pizzeria. Normally I would have been asleep at this time of hour, but since I have to now work from midnight until 6 in the morning for six days. _Great..._

Approaching the double doors of the pizzeria, I stared at the sign that shows the four animatronics, but in a cartoon form, that are within the building. There was a brown bear wearing a black top hat and a bowtie, while holding a microphone. 'I can assume that bear is Freddy Fazbear, right?' Beside him was yellow... 'Wait... It that a duck? That is a duck right? Or is that a chicken?... No... I'm pretty sure that he's a duck...' The yellow bird was wearing a bib that said 'Let's Eat!' and they were also holding a giant cupcake. The animal on the far right was a red fox dressed up to look like a pirate fox. 'They're all strange looking, enough said, but... Why make the bunny purple? All of the other animatronics have the natural colors they should have while that bunny is freaking purple!' The animatronic that stood left of Freddy was, of course, the said bunny with his bowtie and guitar, both of them colored red along with his eyes.

Opening the doors to the pizzeria, the once faint scent of pizza became overbearing as soon as the doors were opened. I walked into the main room of the pizzeria as I viewed the room. The main party room was currently being cleaned by the janitors, who were cleaning the floors that was littered by confetti and the remains of pizza. The tables were mainly cleaned off from the grease and sauce from the children earlier in the day, although there were a few stains that were on the table cloth that will never to be removed. As for the walls, they were still smudged with pizza sauce, and to be assumed, grease. At the back of the party room was the stage that held three out of the four animals from the sign outside. The three animatronics were Freddy, the yellow bird, and the purple bunny; which their condition were quite messy and cheese was sticking to their fur. One of the janitors approached the stage with cleaning supplies to clean the animatronics from the cheese and grease.

"Hey, you must be Mark, right?" An average size man, who was a brunette with piercing amber eyes, stood at the entrance to one of the hallways.

"Yes I am... And you must be...?" I hesitated, unsure if the person I was talking to was Scott or not.

"Oh, my name is Anthony. Scott isn't here since there was an emergency back at his home. He left me in charge of showing you around the pizzeria. As for showing you how to work the night shift, Scott is going to call you during midnight." He explained as I walked closer towards him. "As you can tell, this is the main party room where parents just sit at a table and let their kids roam around the restaurant." Moving his hand to point at the stage, those are the entertainers of this pizzeria. "As you can probably assume that the bear is named Freddy Fazbear. The chicken on Freddy's left, our right, her name is Chica." He pauses for a second, in a thought. 'So she's a fem-male chicken? Weird... WHY MAKE HER LOOK LIKE A DUCK IN THE FIRST PLACE?!' I sighed as Anthony continued, "The other animatronic on Freddy's right, our left, is Bonnie. As to why he's purple, I have no idea why they've made him that way."

"It's fine. I should be use to weird designs by now... However, I would like to question why does Chica look like a duck when she's supposed to be a chicken!" I practically yelled, causing every one to look at me. "Sorry!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess that her oldest model was too scary for the children; meanwhile her older model was too... Inappropriate... So they've changed her to make her more kid appropriate now. We don't want any lawsuits on our hands, now don't we?" He looked away towards the other stage that shows a curtain and a sign that reads 'Out of Order'. "Over there is Pirates Cove, where the fourth animatronic lives. I don't remember how long he's been out of order for, however, I've been here for at least three months now... So, he's been out of order before I started working here."

"Huh... Why don't you guys try to fix him?" I asked, raising a brow as he stays silent for a moment.

"I guess that we don't have much money to fix him. As far as I can tell of what's broken with him, is that he has a broken voice box and a malfunctioning jaw. Other than that, he does need to have some patching done to hide his robotic parts." He explained, eyes sadden. "I remember a pizzeria similar to this one a few years ago, and foxy was my favorite animatronic. I remember him singing his pirate songs, and telling his stories of his life as a pirate... I guess something had happened within the few years..." He mumbled as he drifted into a daze.

I hummed in thought, 'Hmm... I wonder how different he looks compared to the sign outside...' "If you need to use the bathroom at any point, the bathrooms are over there." Anthony pointed to hallway with the sign that says 'bathrooms' over the arch. 'Well, of course it is. There's a sign that clearly says 'bathrooms' over the arch!' I inwardly sighed. "Anyways, down this hallway is the security office. It's a small room in there, so a person can get a sense of claustrophobia in there easily." Continuing down the hall, I looked at the drawings that were hanging from the wall. They were made from the children who visited the pizzeria for the animatronics, so it was a little messy artwork, but it was still cute nonetheless. However there was a drawing with a yellow bear with a child. 'Uh... Why is this Freddy yellow?'

After the small walk down the hallway, we finally reached the office. "I can see why you said that this room might cause claustrophobia easily!" Stepping into the small room's center, I proceed to spread my arms; only to have one arm being able to touch the wall towards 'eastern' hallway, while my other arm could barely touch the wall near the 'western' hallway. "This room is just big enough that I can barely touch both walls!" Finally taking in the sights of the small office, I did not only notice how messy the desk and above it was, but there was two buttons beside both of the arches that were labeled 'light' and 'door'. "What's with the buttons?"

"Well, they are for security and safety measures. Let's say if someone were to break into this pizzeria pass midnight, and they're armed with a gun or a knife. They might have an intent of stealing an animatronic, but they might also want to kill you as well whether you get in their way them or not." He pauses, looking at his phone. "Anyways, here's the basics of being the security guard. Use this tablet to watch over the pizzeria, and by pressing one of these buttons you'll be able to switch to a different camera connection. There's only one camera that's out of order, and that is the kitchen's camera. Although, you don't really need to look there. If someone does go in there, you will know. If you do see a person within the pizzeria, contact the authorities immediately after you've seen them." He pauses again to yawn and stretch, he continues on. "If you feel like you're in any kind of danger, you can check the hallway with the light button and/or close the door right from the get go... However, this place has limited power from midnight until six in the morning, and you can tell how much power this place has left by checking the tablet. The funny thing is when the power does go out, the doors do open back up. As you might have guessed, the power usage maximizes if both of the doors are closed while you are using the tablets, which drains the power more quickly." Checking his phone once more.

"Uh... Why does the doors open back up when the power goes off?" I asked, tilting my head slightly in confusion.

"I have a theory about it, but otherwise I have no clue. My guess is that it runs on a pulley system. The reason why the door is suppose to open during a power outage is for safety reasons. For example, in case the security guard or a random person in general is in this office during a power outage, they wouldn't get trapped in here. It can have it's benefits, but it's downfalls can be if a someone enters the pizzeria with the intent to either kill or maim and the power goes out... You get the message."

"O-okay than..." Paling at that thought, I looked through the cameras and noticed that it was slowly growing to midnight. "So, is that all I have to do?"

"From what I had to tell you, yes... However, Scott is going to call you at midnight to check in on you and tell you more stuff that I haven't gone over. You'll have to wait around until then. As for me, I need to go home and sleep. See you later, Mark." He said, walking down the hallway.

"O-okay, bye Anthony." I replied as I tried to absorb the instructions so far. Pulling my phone out, I decided to send out a tweet, announcing that I was starting my new job as a security guard at midnight. After I posted the message, I proceeded down the hallway and into the main room; only to go down the other hallway to go to the bathroom.

A couple minutes passed as I walked back into the main room. Making my way across the room, towards the hallway that leads me to the office; I couldn't help but to feel a chill run down my back, just telling me that someone was watching me. Looking around the room, I noticed that all of the janitors had left for the night and no one besides me and the animatronics were in the room. Taking a step towards the stage, I stared at the three animatronics to see if anything had change from their position. If there was any, I wasn't able to tell that much. I watched them for a moment before saying, "You guys behave, o-okay?"

As I slowly backed away from the main room, I repeated the one single thought of: 'I don't like this!' As I sat on the swivel chair inside of the office, I checked my phone for the time; it was only eleven fifty. "Ugh... Why does this job have a horror game feeling!" I complained as I spin around in the swivel chair. I decided to jam out with my favorite songs that were on my phone for the longest ten minutes ever.

 **~10 minutes of jamming~**

I was jolted out of a song with the old ringtone of the phone. Picking up the phone, I heard Scott on the other end. "Hello? Hello, hello? Mark are you there?" He asked

"Yes. I'm still here, Scott." I replied jokingly.

"Okay. As you've heard from Anthony, I'm very sorry for not being able to greet you for your job. I can also assume that he told you the basics of being a security guard?" He asked, kind of rushed.

"Yeah..." I began slowly. "Anthony did tell me the basics of being the security guard. Also, it's okay. If you have something really important that you can't miss, go for it." I added.

"I guess you've meet Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox?" He asked.

"Well, I've met Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica... I wasn't able to see Foxy yet." I sighed. "Also, when I was coming back to the office from the bathroom, I felt like someone was watching me in the main room while no one was here. Is that normal?"

"... About that... Anthony did tell you that I have some more things to explain..." He hesitated as I flipped the tablet up in to flip through the camera feeds. "Well, as you know, the security doors that are on both sides of the desk are there for keeping things out and keeping people who are inside safe, right?" He strained.

"Yeah, Anthony did tell me about that... Why?" As I tapped the screen to the main stage, I put the tablet back down to conserve power.

"At a certain time during the night, usually from midnight until six in the morning, the animatronics will start to move around the pizzeria. We can't explain as to why they move around at night, but they just do. However, there was the "Bite of '87"..." He hesitated before continuing, "... it's surprising how the body can work without the frontal lobe right? Well ever since that day, the animatronics were set to stay on stage during the day, and go on 'free range' mode during the night..." And here comes full panic mode. "Anyways, the animatronics will start approaching you throughout the rest of the night. Freddy will mainly stay on the stage, and he will only move when it's dark enough at this point. As for Foxy... He should be checked on from time to time; he's the one in pirate's cove."

"O-okay. I'll keep that in mind." I said, picking up the tablet just in time to see that all three animatronics were staring into the camera. Yelping a little, I whispered to Scott, "They're starting into the camera..."

"They do like to stare into the cameras a lot... Also, l know that you wouldn't want to hear this right now, but if they see you, they might think that you are an endoskeleton without its suit... Basically, they will stuff you into a fursuit that's full of wires, that will mess you up... Which will obviously cause death." He said nervously.

"Yep... This is a total horror game setup." I squealed in a panic. "So you're telling me that those somewhat cute animatronics are out to get my giblets, just to stuff me into a fursuit?"

"Uh... Yes, basically... I'll let you be. It's not good to keep you distracted when you have to watch four animatronics in one small pizzeria. I'll see you in the morning." He ended nervously.

"Y-yes... I guess I'll see you in the morning, Scott." Hanging up the phone, I added mentally to myself; 'I'm actually going to die from this job...' Resting the tablet on the desk, I recalled the information that I was told by both men. "If I want to survive the night, I'll have to conserve the power for six hours. Not only that, I need to refrain from using the camera feeds for most of the night... That's going to end up fabulously..." I muttered sarcastically under my breath. "I need to use my honed horror game skills to survive this." I sighed.

Picking up the tablet, I flipped through the cameras to find the Pirate's Cove's camera. However, as I switched to the camera that was in the backstage, I saw that one of the animatronics was just standing there, and glancing at the camera with ruby eyes. " OH FUDGECICLES! BONNIE JUST MOVED TO A DIFFERNT ROOM!" I screamed by accident. If the animatronics didn't know I was here, they do now... I highly doubted that since one of them was starring at me a just about an hour ago.

Putting away the tablet to conserve power, I took a few minutes to calm myself down. Looking through the pictures of cute cats and kittens for at least ten minutes, I've noticed that there was a strange noise coming from the left hallway. Hearing and feeling my heartbeat inside in my ears, I mumbled a string of curses as I flung myself over to the buttons, and pressed the lower button for the light, revealing the giant purple animatronic. Making eye contact with it, I slowly pressed the button above the light button, closing the door tight. Pushing myself away from the door, I nervously started talking to the rabbit that was on the other side of the said door.

"W-well h-hello there... ***Gulp*** Bonnie... How are you? Have the... Uh... Kids been treating you and your... Friends good?" I pressed the button for the light only to see nothing from the window. I was about to open the door again to see if he was there, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw his shadow on the wall. Rolling back to the tablet, I looked back onto the camera to check up on Chica and Freddy. They were still on stage, 'How long until one of them moves...' Sighing, I put down the tablet and check the time on my phone real quick.

It was only twelve thirty in the morning, and it felt like hours have passed by. Glancing back at the door to the left, I started to talk to the hiding animatronic again. "Well, it's only twelve thirty in the morning... So if you want to kill me, you have about more than enough time to do so! Heck, I'm coming back for five more days after this! So, if can you please go away for at least an hour or two and come back? You could... I don't know, walk around the pizzeria? Hang out with Freddy and chica... Go into the kitchen and make yourself a slice of pizza- wait, you guys can't even eat... Well, that sucks!" I checked the lights again to see that Bonnie was still there. I turned back to the tablet to check on the other two on the stage, only to find that Chica was missing. "Oh no! Where's the duck-chicken thing?!" I was panicking as I searched for the through the building with the camera. "Whelp... It seems like that yellow bird is munching on some wires... And you still there Bonnie?" Checking the light, the said animatronic shadow was gone. Opening the door, I decided to check the power in which it was at seventy percent.

"I really need to conserve this power... What would my fans think about me not uploading any videos, only to find out that I have been butt murdered inside of a pizzeria for kids to play and to enjoy these animatronics... SCRATCH THAT! What would happened to the world if my fans start a mob just to find me and/or to find the one who've butt murdered me?!" I yelled in my panicked state. I slapped myself across my face as I checked the cameras, Freddy was still standing on the stage, although Chica and Bonnie had changed places.

Quickly checking the right door, screaming as I slammed the door closed on the slack-jaw yellow chick, who was peering in from the window. "OH COME ON! I JUST HAD BONNIE ON THE LEFT, NOW I'M GETTING SOME OTHER CHICK ATTACKING ME FROM THE RIGHT?!" I paused for a minute. "THAT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO SOUND DIIIRRRTTTYYY..." I yelled again, dragging out the sentence with a sobbing tone. "Hey, at least this isn't going to be a video that's gonna be put on YouTube or anything."

* * *

 **~*Bonnie's P.O.V*~**

I've made my way back into the backstage, just barely able containing my laughter. 'Is this guy genuinely scared? It seems like he's overreacting to everything... Then again, when the new security guard sees huge animatronic bunny at their door, they do tend to freak out a lot.'

Suddenly, I heard another panicked scream from the new security guard. I started to snickered as I figured that Chica was starring at the security guard right now. As I entered the backstage, I heard another scream echoing throughout the pizzeria that was along the lines of, "THAT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO SOUND DIIIRRRTTTYYY..."

I just about lost it at that. Sitting on the table as my laughter echoed through the room. Placing one hand on my muzzle, I tried to keep my balance by keeping my other hand grasping the table. The laughing fit was strong enough to make my body shake, but I was able to make the table to shake as well. It took me about ten minutes before I was reduced to giggling and catching my breath. Around that time, Chica was standing in the main party room. Getting off of the table, I made my way into the said room.

"Hey, Chica! ***Giggles*** What do you think of the new security guard?" I managed to ask.

"Well, he's obviously overreacting when he sees us." She replied, stifling a giggle. "And it's not only that, but he also talks... A lot! It doesn't even matter if we're there or not! I've stood in the hallway for five minutes after we left the doors and he's still talking to himself. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know that we can hear him or not." She chuckled a little. "Also, to answer you question, I like him... Only because he's hilarious."

I looked at Freddy to see him face-palming and shaking his head 'no'. "That's enough for now... Just wander around the building if you like. However, we do need to kill the security guard tomorrow. If he's lucky, he will survive his second night." He said, going into his sleep mode.

I looked back down the hall towards the office for the security guards. "Even if we don't want to kill him, Bonnie, Foxy might kill him instead... Heck! If he does survive the second night, only Freddy will decide if he wants to get off his stage and attack him..." Chica sighed, glancing at the curtain of the isolated stage.

I nodded as my ears drooped a little. "And even if both Foxy and Freddy like him, Freddy's too stubborn with our rule of killing the night guards that he will just kill him anyways; and the only exception to that rule is if the security guard was a female!" I responded back to her as a sudden thought popped into mind. "And we also just forgotten about him!" I yell in frustration as I raised my arms to my head.

"Who- wait, do you mean Golden Freddy?" Chica asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nooooo, the 'Golden Foxy'- YES GOLDEN FREDDY!" I faced-palmed only to receive a punch from the chicken. "Anyways... It just turned two am... Quick night... Let's wonder around for a while, Chica." I turned to the hallway soon after Chica had nodded. I stood at the end of the hallway, staring at the camera and waiting until it turned on. I stood there for at least five minutes before hearing a distanced yelp from the security guard. The camera stayed on for at least two minutes until turning off, making an opportunity for me to move closer to his door.

It took about another minute to reach the into the view of the camera. At this point hear him clearly enough to listen in. "OH MY GOSH! WHERE DID THAT PURPLE RABBIT GONE TO!?" He screeched as his deep voice cracked like a pubescent male teen. I stared into the camera waiting for the camera to flash a green light, when the camera did his reaction was priceless! "WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?!" I expected him to slam the door closed, but instead he stuck his head out the door to look at me with the lights on. "HEY PURPLE BUNNY! GO AWAY!" Only at that moment, he had proceeded to yell at me before slamming the door on me. A moment later, there was a muffled yelling on the other side that had gone along the line of, "WHY THE HECK DID I DO THAT!? I COULD HAVE DIED!"

Walking pass and away from the door, I managed to muffled my own laughter into snorts and strangled giggles. Usually, when Mike was still working here, we hated him because of his constant cursing and his puns. What made this night guard funny to me and Chica was beyond me. He was similar to Mike- which was that they both like cursing. However, this guy wasn't like him at the very least. I could tell that he was similar to an entertainer just because he was talking to himself as if he was talking to an audience. Also, he has a beautifully deep voice that could give off a host-like charm to it... When he was not screaming like a pubescent teen half of the time, that is...

* * *

 **~Markiplier - Time skipped to 4:50~**

I checked my phone for the millionth time this night. I was growing tired from the lack of sleep that I could catch up on once I go home. This place was really... Strange? Not to mention dangerous since the animatronics were coming for my giblets for some reason. It only brought up more questions rather than answers.

There were a few close calls where the purple bunny was close to the door... However, he never seem to stand at the door like the first time. It was like he was keeping a distance from me, leading me into a state of security so he could attack me when I had relaxed enough! Anyways, the chicken animatronic that had moved before had gone back on stage again, while the bear had only stared into the camera a few times.

I turned off the monitor once more to conserve the twenty-five percent energy that I had left. Suddenly, I slowly turned to door on the left and proceeded to turn on the light. Standing there was the purple bun himself. I proceeded to nervously chat to the bunny in a failing to remain clam voice, "Uh... Hey... Mister Purple Bun... You're a little too close to me right now... You know, if you weren't a killer animatronic, or rather a killer anything really... Then I would've invited you inside and have a friendly chat with you... So... I'm going to close the door now..." I finished while closing the door and checking the other one to see if there was a wild animatronic there.

Hearing the heavy footsteps leaving towards the party room, I quickly opened the door again as I continued on with my previous rant. 'They should have raised the amount to work this job... Heck! They don't even have to pay anyone to play security guard for the nightshift, these animatronics could destroy those people if they felt like it! I paused for a second to listen to my surroundings again to hear those strange muffled voices due to the distance. It really freaky since nobody else were here at night... Everything was locked! Front door; locked. Back door; locked. Any other exits? Locked or bolted down. It also brings up the question on how they can move on their own in the first place. I mean, the animatronics at Chuck-E-Cheeses are animatronics too, but they can't move! They don't even have any working joints in their legs, provided if they had any legs! Even if they had the ability to walk, I was half expecting them to be bolted down to the stage itself! Heck! Mike was right to question my sanity! I shouldn't had picked this place as a punishment since I can actually die from this!'

I took a moment to fiddle with my phone, which had shown that it was five fifteen on the screen... Since I had broken the rant, I heard a robotic laughter coming from the hall to the left. Raising a brow, I looked out the door to see nothing was there. Checking the video feed, I saw Mr. Purple Bun at the end of the hallway casually starring into the camera. "At least you're relaxed!" I grumpily yelled, setting the monitor to the side. 'One hour left, Mark... One hour left...'

I decided to take a few spins on my chair to pass the time. After growing quite bored from that activity rather quickly, I proceeded to do my vocal warm ups to my strained voice for a good ten minutes, while checking the doors every other minute. Turns out that doing vocal warm ups will actually make the strained vocal cords even more strained... Go, FLIPPING, figure!

Grabbing my phone out of my pocket for the millionth time this day, an overly loud sound blared throughout the pizzeria. This sound had caused me to not only to fly about five feet above my swivel chair, but to chuck my phone to an unknown location due to it startling me. It was an old like alarm sound that was drowned out by a crowd of children cheering that had blasted throughout the pizzeria that had startled me.

Clutching my chest as I slid from my chair to the floor, I gasped for large amount of air in order to calm my heart down. Once I had done so, I'd stayed on the ground and searched for my phone. I grimaced as searched for it. The part of the floor was either sticky with spilt soda, slick with fast food grease, covered with dust and gathering cobwebs... Which are now stuck on my arm, making me groaned in frustration.

"OH COME ON! WOULD IT REALLY HURT THIS OFFICE FOR SOME CLEANING!? I MEAN, LIKE, SERIOUSLY PEOPLE!?" I'd yelled at no one in particular before grumbling at my arm. "At least my phone wasn't down there... but now my arm is dirty..." Looking away from my distrusting arm, I silently stared straight to the cupcake. "LOW AND BEHOLD MY PHONE WHICH WAS UPON THIS CUPCAKE'S HEAD!" I'd screamed in mocked rage. Picking up my phone, I'd started to think up a name for this cake of cups. "Hmmm... I shall name you... Chhhhhhaaaaa... Cllllllaaaar... Caaaaar... Carl! You look like a Carl. Your name is now Carl. I hope that you will not kill me Carl." I patted the cupcake's fuzzy plushed head before leaving the office from the left hallway.

Bonnie likes to go down that hallway a lot... Heck, I'd never even saw him set a foot into the right hallway this night... "I shall dub this hallway the Bonnie Hall!" I yelled a little to loudly. Making it all the way to the end of Bonnie's Hallway, I'd peered into the main party room only to find all of the animatronics staring blankly ahead of themselves. Sighing in relief, I'd sped walked across the party room in order to pay the male bathroom's sink a visit to wash my arm. Half way across the room, I had to take a glace at the stage just incase that the animatronics had suddenly decided to come to life again.

Bonnie was staring at me... WHY WAS HE STARING AT ME!? Glancing at the other two animatronics, they were still staring blankly ahead of themselves. Running into the bathroom as quickly as I can, so I could washed my arm from this... Freddy Fazbear's Security Office residue? Yeah... Let's just call it that...

After washing my arm off, I had made my way back into the party in order to leave this time. Checking Bonnie again, I had made eye contact with him this time. Not wanting to break this eye contact with him, I made my way slowly to the door... Bumping into chairs and tables along the way, of course. When my back had finally hit the front door, we were still making eye contact. "S-so... Bonnie..." I'd nervously shouted for the purple bun to hear me... If it was even possible, that is... "D-did you know that the best way of falling in love with someone is by maintaining eye contact?" I'd called back to that one video I had made. "Uh... Yeah... That's not relevant to anything, though... So... Uh... I-if you wouldn't try to kill me... Maybe? Just MAYBE!... We could be friends or something? Until then... See you on the second night?" Pushing the door wide open, I ran into my car and just sat there in a cold, shaking, sweat.

"What had I gotten myself into?" I mumbled to myself as I had started my car. Pulling out of the pizzeria's parking lot, I had sped off back to my house.


End file.
